


Kyoshi - The Undiscovered Avatar

by Amirai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirai/pseuds/Amirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan comic of Avatar Kyoshi's discovery that she's the Avatar, and her first challenge: save the earth kingdom from a war between Chin and the Earth king.</p><p>A couple things I should mention: this comic is a place were I can simply experiment, have fun, and learn. Therefore, the style is probably going to be inconsistent. Especially for the first sections of the comic, as I actually drew some of the panels a while ago and have improved since then.</p><p>I'm making this in my spare time, not set to any schedule. I also hurt myself recently, making the updates more sporadic. Pages will go up as I finish them, whenever that is.</p><p>Also, Kyoshi might seem a little different than you would expect at the beginning of the story. That's on purpose. We know her as a powerful warrior, but I think that's probably not what she started out as, but rather what she became. This is the story of how that happens.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The oncoming storm

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
